Honor Role
by uh oh oreo
Summary: Summary: Rin, a high school freshman failing algebra is lucky enough to get into a free tutoring program wink wink all to soon she finds herself falling into her tutors high class society and his icy heart.


-1**Summary: Rin, a high school freshman failing algebra is lucky enough to get into a free tutoring program ( wink wink ) all to soon she finds herself falling into his high class society and his icy heart.**

Ok, this is my disclaimer and junk. I don't own Inuyasha.

----------

" Oh I cant do this." ' What am I supposed to do with these 'x' and 'y' variables? There is nothing else that can be done.'

Sitting here totally confused and useless to try and change it is so degrading! 'I truly and really hate math. I will never see this kind of stuff again in my life.'

" Rin, could you please come up and complete problem number three?"

My face fell, 'Do number three, I can hardly read and comprehend the example! Ok ok suck it up Rin its ok you can at least give it a whole hearted try. Saying yes I walk to the board I glance at the thin sheet of paper that held my equation. What in the world does this mean? 6x+ 7824x. Algebra is so unkind trying my best I come up with 18x over 78, that's what I wrote on the board.

" Sorry Rin that is not the correct answer." I face fault. My small glimmer of hope cruelly stolen from me. Walking to my corner seat to the back of everyone I try to mask my ignorance from the world.

' Ill never get this its been three months and I'm already so far behind.' the bell finally rings releasing me from this prison cell, thank gawd. Trying to gather my things as quickly as possible so I could leave as fast as my little feet will go I hear my name.

" Rin, Ayame, Shippo please stay after class I need to have a few words with the three of you." ' Oh no someone shoot me now, we all report to his desk. Standing slightly behind the two, Mr. Tayion smiled at us.

" Are we in some kind of trouble sir?" he rears back in that god awful chair,

" No no of course not, well discipline wise no but if we were discussing grades yes you are all in trouble." You could feel the disappointment from the three of us. A few minutes later after calculating and my guest-a-mating the way our grades would drop if we keep an at this rate without help from anyone, Mr. T tells us about a math tutoring program.

" So you see we can get a few college students to come in and tutor you for free it will improve your grade and it is required of them."

" I'd have to ask my mom but I am sure she wont mind"

" Glad to here it, I will need all of you to turn in these information and permission slips as soon as possible this is not only offered to our school, so it is a first come first serve opportunity." Grabbing my papers I exit the class room, the rest of my day flying by without any problems. Lunch though was a little interesting.

Myself and my two best friends snuck out onto the field to try and escape the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria.

" Wow so now your gonna get some nerdy college boy who has no life what so ever to help you pass math." nodding my head mutely Sango continued with her assumptions." You know what I think, I think he is gonna take one look at you and find you the prettiest thing chick he has seen and fall madly in love with ya." she started laughing and laughing and laughing before I knew it she had Kagome laughing crazily to.

Frowning I spoke "its not at all funny!" What if shes right, what if hes some kind of loser nerd and does fall in love with me after only just meeting me. Does that make me sound ugly? Oh gawd now I might not have a social life, I mean I didn't have much of one before but I am just a freshman trying to work her way up socially ugh. I stopped my little rant, Kagome and Sango long finished laughing but still! I wanna go home.

Entering the school with a new level of confidence thanks to my signed permission slip. ' Yes I will pass algebra.' Just yesterday I was doomed to mathematic touchier and today I have a new lease on life. Walking through the doors of my math class I hurriedly take a seat. Anxiously awaiting the end of the period.

Scribbling down notes every now and again but to wound up to pay much more attention. Something about 'x' and an 'm' or whatever letter instead of it being a real math problem with numbers. What ever happened to 1+1? Those where the days.

' Hope my tutor can help me out here.' Finally the class ends I stay behind to turn in my slip. Thanking me for my punctuality he then informed me I would be meeting my tutor in the school library tomorrow morning.

------------

I hope it was good, tell me if there are any problems so I can fix them!!! **THANX.** -Spiffie Lib


End file.
